


you're so cute ahaha explain to me what a detective does again

by mikerophone



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: "huh", (sorry kiibo /j), AND making it sound like..real and not like a robot talking, M/M, a very homosexual conversation, aaa yearning...., but yeah tone tags are sexy, gay people am i right fellas /j, i just like writing dialogue a lot, i use tone tags in tags??, it's literally all conversation i like writing dialogue so much, meanwhile rantaro just, not much is really happening its just. conversation, perhaps maybe the most homosexual conversation to ever happen. ever, pov i get back into danganronpa and make saimami fics 🤯, rantaro is gay, shuichi is bi, sorry xoxo, umtnmrm rantaro falls for shuichi first and the other is. oblivious, yeah im funny and i have a 40 foot dick one at a time ladies../j, yeah shuichi infodumps to rantaro about detective business and solving crimes and whatnot, yeah yeah singing challenge
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:35:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27603602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikerophone/pseuds/mikerophone
Summary: THSI ISNT DONE I JUST POSTEF IT SO MY DRAFT WOULDN DELETE IM SORRY *sosbv*i jus like writing dialogue a lot.and writing awkward conversations.and saimamiso heres thisrantaro hangs out with shuichi in the library for a bit and pretends to understand what the FUCK the other is infodumping about
Relationships: Amami Rantaro/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	you're so cute ahaha explain to me what a detective does again

**Author's Note:**

> hey dangnganronpa fandom........hey.....
> 
> he...y.....dangnaronpa fando,,,
> 
> he.y..............  
> this wasvery self indulgent i ama stupid rantaro kinnie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> so it doesn't delete my draft #lol

ugm im just doing this so it doesn't erase my draft im not done </3


End file.
